Reincarnate
by The Friendly Zombie
Summary: The main cast of PotC is Reincarnated. Set in collage. JxW
1. Default Chapter

Why Do I even bother typing a disclaimer? Ah well, ITS NOT MINE!!! Bah.  
  
PotC is NOT mine in any way, shape, form, ect.  
  
This is only the first chapter so the rest will be longer, I promise, I just wanted to get this in as it is now, Reviews would be nice, flames are ok as well, they amuse me greatly, also, constructive criticism is also a good thing to have, so on with Were you trying to type the word "the"? If you were, I suggest you make another attempt. fic.  
  
Also I stand to say that this is a slash, not a lemon or lime, fic, so this means that there is Jack x Will, but I am not rushing the relationship like some other authors do, it will take time, but not to much time, if you get what I mean.  
  
Also, if I may add, I am greatly surprised if anyone read that, most people skip that.  
  
==Chapter One==  
  
Will Turner, a young man with shoulder length light brown hair, and brilliant chocolate brown eyes, wakes himself to a sunny, yet sad, Saturday morning. And being it did you mean to type the letter "a"? Saturday, he has no classes till Monday. He sits up, rubbing Were you trying to type the word "the"? If you were, I suggest you make another attempt. sleep from his eyes, he looks around sadly, to his half empty dorm room.  
  
"Its been five days.Since Norrington passed away.Damn him.", Were you trying to type the word "the"? If you were, I suggest you make another attempt. young man says, missing his roommate, and old crush. It is just too empty now, his roommate was quiet, yes, but his presence brought life into the room.  
  
"Who would of guessed.Suicide.?" He lets out a quiet sigh, his eyes darting over to the other side of the dorm, where Norrington used to sleep.  
  
His thoughts are interrupted but a loud rap upon his dormitory door. Will Blinks at this in mild surprise.  
  
'It's probably another brat to come and give me some more false pity.Again'  
  
He stands up and walks over to the door. He opens the door slowly, opening it only to see a strange man, clad in all black, from the plain black t-shirt, flared black bellbottom pants, black skate shoes, to his black arm warmers, all topped off with some black nail polish, and smudged makeup around his eyes. His hair is a dark brown, almost deep ebony, framing his tanned face with messy locks.  
  
"Hello, mate, I'm your new roomie!" He grins wildly at the shorter boy.  
  
"I.ah..", Will's voice showing surprise and confusion.  
  
Will only then notices the large cloth duffle bag that the eccentric man is holding. He moves aside, allowing him in, but not before getting a hand thrust towards him, grasping his own and shaking it.  
  
"The names Jack, Jack Sparrow." Jack lets go of the smaller man's hand, walking past Will, and into the dorm room.  
  
"And youuuu," Jack spins around, "Are William Turner." He grins broadly once again.  
  
Will finally snaps out of his stupor, blushing as he realizes he was staring at him.  
  
"I.R-right, your bed is on the clean side, I'm sorry about Were you trying to type the word "the"? If you were, I suggest you make another attempt. mess, my.my roommate died. Monday." Will trails off quietly.  
  
Jack goes serious, and for Jack to get serious, things had to of been of great profit to him, or things were just plain serious. "I..hmm.I'm sorry. I guess you were pretty close."  
  
'Close.you could say that.I wish.But Jack.Jack seems pretty nice..Hmmm.Nah, don't think like that, you only just met the guy.' Will comes out of his mental conversation with himself and flops down on his messy bed.  
  
"Its ok.I'm ok." Will rolls over, onto his stomach, face buried into a overstuffed pillow.  
  
Jack walks over to the cleaner side of the room, looking around at his new accommodations. "Nice." He walks over to will and sits down on a slightly tidier part of the bed.  
  
"I hope you don't mind my beings here, ey?" Will looks up at this.  
  
"No. No, of course not." Will sits up, a visible wave of nervousness washes over him. "Sorry if It seemed that way."  
  
Jack gets really close to Will face, so close he could be able to count all Were you trying to type the word "the"? If you were, I suggest you make another attempt. individual hairs of Will's carefully groomed eyebrows. "Good." He smiles again.  
  
Will looks slightly relieved, not at the closeness of Jack's face, but that Jack was ok. Jack smirks, realizing how uncomfortable, and he decides to be daring, and he leans forward, his breath intermingling with Will's. He firmly presses his lips up to Will's softer ones. Will's eyes are wide now, but he slowly relaxes into the kiss.  
'What.what am I doing?' Will asks himself, he pulls back quickly. "J- Jack.?...I've only known you for, what, ten minuets at the most, and you kiss me!?" Will looks appalled.  
  
"Sorry lad," Jack smirks, "But you're just to.cute." He smirks. "And you seem, well, open to new ideas." He finishes with a smile, and wrapping an arm around Will's lithe form, noticing Will tense up, he looks at him with a smile on his tanned face.  
  
"Don't worry, Luv, I'm not here to hurt you." He tightens his grip slightly, he then lets him go and stands up. "Or if you prefer, you can ignore me completely, like everyone else. I don't mind, I'm.used to it."  
  
Will stares at Jack's back as he walks over to the clean side of the room, shoulders hunched. Jack flops down on his clean bed, his duffle back falling on top of him.  
  
"G'night, William." Jack says with a slight yawn, he rolls over, hugging onto the cloth bag, snoring slightly.  
  
Will sighs gently. "Good Night, Jack." And he lays back down, back to sleep. 


	2. Same as CH One Edit

Why Do I even bother typing a disclaimer? Ah well, ITS NOT MINE!!! Bah.  
  
PotC is NOT mine in any way, shape, form, ect.  
  
This is only the first chapter so the rest will be longer, I promise, I just wanted to get this in as it is now, Reviews would be nice, flames are ok as well, they amuse me greatly, also, constructive criticism is also a good thing to have, so on with the fic.  
  
Also I stand to say that this is a slash, not a lemon or lime, fic, so this means that there is Jack x Will, but I am not rushing the relationship like some other authors do, it will take time, but not to much time, if you get what I mean.  
  
Also, if I may add, I am greatly surprised if anyone read that, most people skip that.  
  
==Chapter One==  
  
Will Turner, a young man with shoulder length light brown hair, and brilliant chocolate brown eyes, wakes himself to a sunny, yet sad, Saturday morning. And being it a Saturday, he has no classes till Monday. He sits up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he looks around sadly, to his half empty dorm room.  
  
"Its been five days. Since Norrington passed away. Damn him.", the young man says, missing his roommate, and old crush. It is just too empty now, his roommate was quiet, yes, but his presence brought life into the room.  
  
"Who would of guessed. Suicide.?" He lets out a quiet sigh, his eyes darting over to the other side of the dorm, where Norrington used to sleep.  
  
His thoughts are interrupted but a loud rap upon his dormitory door. Will Blinks at this in mild surprise.  
  
'It's probably another brat to come and give me some more false pity. Again'  
  
He stands up and walks over to the door. He opens the door slowly, opening it only to see a strange man, clad in all black, from the plain black t- shirt, flared black bellbottom pants, black skate shoes, to his black arm warmers, all topped off with some black nail polish, and smudged makeup around his eyes. His hair is a dark brown, almost deep ebony, framing his tanned face with messy locks.  
  
"Hello, mate, I'm your new roomie!" He grins wildly at the shorter boy.  
  
"I.ah..", Will's voice showing surprise and confusion.  
  
Will only then notices the large cloth duffle bag that the eccentric man is holding. He moves aside, allowing him in, but not before getting a hand thrust towards him, grasping his own and shaking it.  
  
"The names Jack, Jack Sparrow." Jack lets go of the smaller man's hand, walking past Will, and into the dorm room.  
  
"And youuuu," Jack spins around, "Are William Turner." He grins broadly once again.  
  
Will finally snaps out of his stupor, blushing as he realizes he was staring at him.  
  
"I.R-right, your bed is on the clean side, I'm sorry about the mess, my. my roommate died. Monday." Will trails off quietly.  
  
Jack goes serious, and for Jack to get serious, things had to of been of great profit to him, or things were just plain serious. "I..hmm. I'm sorry. I guess you were pretty close."  
  
'Close, you could say that. I wish. But Jack. Jack seems pretty nice..Hmmm.Nah, don't think like that, you only just met the guy.' Will comes out of his mental conversation with himself and flops down on his messy bed.  
  
"Its ok. I'm ok." Will rolls over, onto his stomach, face buried into a overstuffed pillow.  
  
Jack walks over to the cleaner side of the room, looking around at his new accommodations. "Nice." He walks over to will and sits down on a slightly tidier part of the bed.  
  
"I hope you don't mind my beings here, ey?" Will looks up at this.  
  
"No. No, of course not." Will sits up, a visible wave of nervousness washes over him. "Sorry if It seemed that way."  
  
Jack gets really close to Will face, so close he could be able to count all the individual hairs of Will's carefully groomed eyebrows. "Good." He smiles again.  
  
Will looks slightly relieved, not at the closeness of Jack's face, but that Jack was ok. Jack smirks, realizing how uncomfortable, and he decides to be daring, and he leans forward, his breath intermingling with Will's. He firmly presses his lips up to Will's softer ones. Will's eyes are wide now, but he slowly relaxes into the kiss.  
  
'What. what am I doing?' Will asks himself, he pulls back quickly. "J- Jack.?...I've only known you for, what, ten minuets at the most, and you kiss me!?" Will looks appalled.  
  
"Sorry lad," Jack smirks, "But you're just to. cute." He smirks. "And you seem, well, open to new ideas." He finishes with a smile, and wrapping an arm around Will's lithe form, noticing Will tense up, he looks at him with a smile on his tanned face.  
  
"Don't worry, Luv, I'm not here to hurt you." He tightens his grip slightly, he then lets him go and stands up. "Or if you prefer, you can ignore me completely, like everyone else. I don't mind, I'm.used to it."  
  
Will stares at Jack's back as he walks over to the clean side of the room, shoulders hunched. Jack flops down on his clean bed, his duffle back falling on top of him.  
  
"G'night, William." Jack says with a slight yawn, he rolls over, hugging onto the cloth bag, snoring slightly.  
  
Will sighs gently. "Good Night, Jack." And he lays back down, back to sleep.  
  
==End Chapter One..==  
  
Sorry for the Mistakes, and the shortness, but the compy I was using was really crappy.  
  
And To Tara Sparrow.Why don't you "bUrn in Hell!" Haha, stupid close minded people. XD  
  
Vireyda Magodaly, Sorry about the "the" thing.thanx for the comment.  
  
Melia, sorry about the "The" thing also.and yeah it Is the day, they just went back to sleep, its to stressful for Will, and Jack is..well.Jack.  
  
Untypical, thanks too, Kinky. *snicker* 


End file.
